


Write to Me

by mmouse15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: An exchange of letters.





	Write to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/gifts).



_Dear Viktor,_

_I hope you arrived back to Durmstrang safely. Things around Hogwarts are quite upset, as you might imagine. Everyone is still stunned by what happened at the maze. The trip to London was pretty quiet. Cedric will be missed._

_I don't know what I'll be doing this summer, but I do know it will be helping with the fight against You-Know-Who. I won't have the time to come visit you. I'm sorry. I think you understand how important this is._

_Do take care of yourself, Viktor, and let me you know how you're doing._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

When the Hogwarts Express arrived at King's Cross Station, Hermione sought an owl and handed over the coins necessary to send her letter to Krum. She took her trunk and headed toward the exit, waiting her turn to get out.

When she got out, she was immediately snagged by Ron and dragged over to his family.

"Oh! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said, flushing.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied.

Mrs. Weasley drew herself up. "Headmaster Dumbledore would like for you to spend a week with your parents. We will then come get you. You and Ron can help us revive the Order. Is that alright?"

"Oh! Yes, please, I would like that, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, smiling. "I want to help!"

"Good! We'll call for you next week, then," Mrs. Weasley said, turning to smile as Ginny came out of the wall to join them.

Hermione started looking around for her family and startled when Mrs. Weasley touched her arm.

"Hermione, I owe you an apology," Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione was surprised, but responded as she'd been taught. "Apology accepted, Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank you, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said. 

Hermione finally spotted her mother, and pressed Mrs. Weasley's arm. "Good-bye. I'll see you next week. Ron!"

Ron turned from talking to Ginny and pulled Hermione into a hug, which Ginny joined. 

"I'll see you next week," Hermione told them.

"Next week?" Ginny asked.

"I'll explain it later," Ron told her. "Take care, Hermione."

"You, too, Ron, Ginny," Hermione said, backing away and turning to join her parents.

They were happy to see her, of course, but they had no idea what was happening in the wizarding world, and for the first time Hermione missed being able to tell her parents about her life. How could she explain any of this to them?

"How was school, dear?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione forced a smile on her face and said, "It was interesting, Mum. I learned a lot this year."

"That's good, right?" Mr. Granger wanted to know.

"Of course it is, Dad."

Hermione helped get her trunk into the boot of her parents' car. They chatted as her father drove them home. Her mother's book club had read a book that her mother thought Hermione would enjoy. Her father was trying something new with his garden. Hermione listened, and inside, mourned the death of her childhood and the innocence it represented. Her world was getting darker, and she couldn't share that with her parents. She worried about how she could protect them.

"Mum? Dad?" she began.

"Yes, dear?" her mother replied.

"There were some things that happened this year, and I need to go and help. My friend, Ron, and his family will be coming to get me next week, and I won't see you before school starts again. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Well, my dear, you do what you need to do. We understand. You're growing up, and you are getting responsibilities beyond what we have. I hope you'll stay safe." Her mother leaned back and clasped Hermione's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Thanks, Mum," Hermione returned the squeeze, then let go and leaned back.

The rest of the ride was quiet as they all fell into their own thoughts.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am safe. Durmstrang is also upset by the death of one of yours._

_I am spending my summer working with my Quidditch team and, like you, preparing for war. I do not think I will be alone, but I will be more alone than you. My part of the world profited from Voldemort and before that, from Grindelwald. My family suffered under both villains, and I do not wish for it to happen again. I am sorry I will not see you this summer, though._

_Take care of yourself, Hermione._

_Yours,_

_Viktor_

For the rest of the summer, Hermione was too busy helping clean Sirius' ancestral home and helping the Order of the Phoenix restart. But this first exchange of letters started a life-long correspondence between them.

~fin


End file.
